Grace and Beauty--Not!
by sunshineyellow
Summary: Well, a new character, with a weird connection to Irvine shows up..The gang takes ballet and Selphie talks like a west coast rapper...


Grace and Beauty---Not!  
  
Author's note: Okay, don't hurt me!! It's my first fic so please R+R so I can get better!! And the usual, yadda yadda yadda, I don't own anything, Squaresoft rocks, I wish I owned Irvine tho'! Okay, enjoy the idiocy……….  
  
  
The young woman skipped gaily into Balamb Garden, having just been permitted entry. 'New places, new faces!' she thought breaking out into an even broader smile than before.  
  
"Excuse me, can you tell me where the Headmaster's office is?" she asked of a nearby student.  
"Third floor, but you need an appointment." he replied. "Oh no, he's expecting me! Thank you!"  
The girl rushed off in such a burst of exuberance that the cadet wondered if she could be related at all to Selphie Tilmitt.  
  
The answer to his question was probably not. The girl was taller, with long golden-brown hair and brown eyes. She also dressed in rather disarming clothes for someone so cheerful; a black tank top, silver jeans and short black boots as well as some rather gothic looking jewelry. She skipped about looking for the elevator and was climbing the stairs to it when she saw him. The one who had sent her life spiraling out of control. And there he was, looking the same as ever, smiling and giving a short girl dressed in yellow a kiss. The moment she saw them she stopped dead in her tracks, in the appearance of someone who had been shell-shocked.   
  
"See you later, Sefie. I promised I'd help ol' Quistis with her sharp shooting class. Dinner at 6?"  
"Seven, and don't you forget." Selphie replied. She watched Irvine walk into the elevator and blow her a kiss. Selphie returned it and wondered what to do with the rest of her day. Read? Train? Nope, her room needed a good cleaning. She hadn't been able to find her old nunchucks or her Foucault under the piles of junk that were beginning to accumulate. She'd just started toward the stairs when she saw a girl she'd never seen before staring at her like Selphie was from the moon.   
  
The unidentified(thus far) young women quickly snapped herself out of it. She might as well go talk to the poor little thing; she looked as if she had no idea what she was getting into. Walking over, the girl leaned toward Selphie and commented, "So you're the new plaything, I see. Don't let him break your heart. You seem too sweet for that." And without giving the yellow girl a chance to reply, she walked into the elevator.  
  
When the girl walked toward her, Selphie got ready to give her most cheerful greeting. But after hearing what she had to say, Selphie was just about ready to slap the stupid ho bitch. 'Damn all of Irvy's old girlfriends, trying to warn me and shit. He's different now. Back off ho, he's mine!' she thought. Yet she retained herself from yelling. However, before she could say a (completely civil) word, the girl was in the elevator, probably headed for her Irvy. 'Damn these ho's' Selphie thought again before also getting into the elevator.  
  
When the girl got off on the third floor, she had regained much of her cheerfulness. The headmaster's secretary(Edea, cause' she's really bored) asked if she had an appointment. "Yes, I'm the new dance teacher?" "Go ahead dear. He's expecting you." The girl looked in awe of the control room of Balamb Garden. Though the Garden rarely flew anymore, all of the machinery and controls took up most of Cid's office. Cid and Squall sat at a table, playing cards and talking about ........ Cid was just trying to win. The girl coughed. "Ahem." They kept playing. "AHEM!" "Huh? What the?" Cid turned around confused. Then he saw the girl and smiled broadly.   
  
"Finally, our new instructor has arrived. How was your journey?" Cid said, gesturing for the girl to sit down. 'New instructor?' thought Squall. 'This girl barely looks fifteen. And she doesn't seem very serious..'he thought when the girl giggled almost uncontrollably at the sight of him. "You're Squall Leonheart, aren't you? OH..MY..GOSH!! The girls are gonna freak when I tell them I met the guy who saved the world. Wow!!!" she gushed. Squall's answer was typical(say it with me now), "....Whatever."  
  
"Squall, I'd like you to meet our new dance instructor, Miss Tirna Alexander." "Very nice to meet you, Mr. Leonheart!!"Tirna giggled. "A dance instructor? Wasn't this a military academy last time I checked?"  
"Yes Squall, but I am sick and tired of all the little junior class girls asking me on their first days if they can still take dance classes. There are too many pairs of ballet shoes in the trash on their second days of school. Plus, dance builds up wonderful strength and stamina, as well as grace, something all of our students could use." Cid stared pointedly at Squall. "Come now Ms. Alexander, I'll have Squall show you the studio on the second floor and we'll get your room all set up for you." 'Studio? So that's why that room was off limits.' Squall thought.   
  
Selphie caught Irvine before he could reach Quistis' classroom. "What's a matter Sef? Couldn't say goodbye?" Selphie looked rather mad; he wondered if he'd left the iron on again. "I'll tell you what's the matter! Another one of your stupid ho's came over and tried to make me break up with you. Tell me who she is and make her go away, if you please." Oh crap. More old girlfriends. 'It's not like I have a never-ending supply..' he thought. "Of course, I'll get rid of her. Calm down, I love you, you know that." Selphie merely smiled sweetly at him with her sparkly green eyes and then yanked a chunk of his long auburn hair. "Ouuuch!" "I know you love me Irvy, but that doesn't not make me mad when all these ho's start showing up!"(maybe I should ease Selphie off the Tupac-mouth) Irvine sighed. "Okay, tell me what she looks like and I'll deal with her when I get out of class. Until then, no catfights, okay?" Although the thought of two hot girls going at it was tempting... "Umm...she had kinda goldish brown hair to the middle of her back, brown eyes, silver jewelry..kinda tall, oh yeah, she had really thick eyebrows. That's it." "hmmm.....that doesn't ring a bell. Maybe she's just from Gallbadia Garden and knows my rep. I'll talk to her anyway. Gotta go." He ran rather quickly down the hall. 'Damn, why is she here now?' he thought, slipping into the classroom with a smile to Quistis.  
  
"So where are you from?" When she'd stopped gushing about him saving the world and what he'd been doing in the year and a half hence, she was really very sweet. Squall found himself opening up to her for some reason. She was quiet. They had almost reached the training center on the tour of Balamb before she answered."Gallbadia Garden." "So you're a soldier, eh? What weapon do you use, cause' you should probably get it out." he asked as they approached the Training Center. Tirna ran to the front gate where she'd left her things and returned, brandishing a long, kendo style staff."This. My big brother taught me, he used one too." They continued walking into the training center. Squall eyed his smaller companion, for such a young girl, she walked with such confidence and poise. Rinoa would like her. " So, for someone so young, how'd you get to be such an 'expert' dancer? Squall was starting to feel awkward, she'd been so cheerful before, why was he doing all the talking? "The same way, anyone gets to be an expert at anything, you take classes, you practice and you practice some more, that's all." They had finally reached the training center door. "Now be careful;" Squall warned."We have some pretty big monsters in here most of the time, so it's good to have some magic junctioned. Tirna nodded. "Okay, let's go." In the training center, they walked along, meeting only a few grats and a bite bug. Squall had easily killed the grats, but Tirna got in some pretty good blows on the bite bug before Squall sent it to it's 'final heaven.' When they came out again, Squall suddenly remembered a question. "So, you're from Gallbadia. Do you know Irvine Kinneas?" Tirna's face clouded instantly, she went from happy grin to Squall lookalike in .5 seconds flat. "Best Shooter in Garden? Oh yeah, I know him." Squall wondered what was up. Most likely an ex-girlfriend; Selphie would throw a fit. 'Irvine wouldn't mess with girls that young, though. She would have been like thirteen when he was still there.'  
  
"Them kids were shooting at rustlin' leaves, they were so nervous! I thought they were 'quality students,' Quistis." "Well maybe if you hadn't told them that even amateurs could hit the 5 inch big target you put out there, maybe they would have done better." Irvine and Quistis continued to squabble good-naturedly about the class on the way to the cafeteria for some sodas and to hopefully meet the gang. What they found was Squall sitting at a table with a teenage girl, actually looking interested in what she was talking about. "Now that's odd." Quistis poked Irvine and pointed at the two. "Oh." Irvine sounded disinterested. "Wonder who she is. Let's go find out" Quistis whispered and half dragged Irvine over to the table.   
  
"And then this chick that they like pulled off the street does two soutenus instead of the chaines and before she can even get to the glissades, she smacks into the choreographer and the curtain comes tumbling down. I swear, that is the last time I ever- Hi! What's your name?"Tirna happily greeted Quistis before she saw Irvine and her face slumped. "Oh hi Quisty! This is the new dance teacher, Tirna Alexander, from Gallbadia Garden." Squall introduced, elbowing Irvine on the last two words. "Oh yeah, I heard about that. You are going to make so many little girls here happy! Where have you danced?" "Oh, well I graduated normal school last year, no special training, and was at the Esthar School of Ballet until I got the job offer. What's your name again?" "I'm Quistis Trepe, I teach just about everything around here. And this is the assistant (WTF?)head of the sharpshooting department, Irvine Kinneas. But you know him, right?" "Yeah. Hi Irvine." Quistis and Squall stared at Irvine until, thankfully(for Irvine), Selphie came bounding in, flipped hair and all.  
  
"Oh no, the stupid ho has gotten to you guys!" she cried, rushing over. "Stupid ho?" Quistis puzzled. "Now Selphie, why are you referring to the newest member of the faculty as a stupid ho?" "Huh, faculty? All I know is that this...ho came up to me, called me a plaything and told me Irvy was going to break my heart, and Irvy said he was going to tell her off for me, so there." She stuck her tongue out at Quistis and proceeded to glare at Irvine. Quistis and Squall started staring at him too. Tirna sighed and stood up. "Maybe I can fix this. Hi--" she said, extending a hand to Selphie."--my name is Tirna Alexander and I'm the new dance teacher here. I didn't mean to piss you off, I just wanted to warn you that your boyfriend here is a COLOSSAL JERK who should no longer be walking the earth!!!" She picked up her staff and stormed off toward the exit. She then turned around and ran back. "Umm Squall, where's my room?" He told her and she once again stormed off. Turquoise, green and blue-grey eyes met one another and all six then stared at the cowboy. "What the hell was that all about?" They all said in unison. Irvine slowly stood up, as if he were about to say something grand and then streaked off to his room before they could say 'Save the Queen' "Irvine Matthew Kinneas!! Get your ass back here right this instant!" Selphie jumped up and ran after him. Quistis and Squall for once, decided it was serious gossip time and went to get the rest of the gang.  
  
"One, two, three. One, two, three. Plie, and extend the leg, hold it one, two, three, four. Other side, plie, leg, hold it one, two, three, four. Excellent! Now get dressed, I'm supposed to walk you over to your History of War class." The class full of nine year old girls twittered slightly and did as Tirna had asked. Despite her casual and carefree appearance, she was Ms. Alexander in the dance studio at all times. She was rather strict and even had a creepy ballet teacher stick. ' How did I end up like Mme. Sissonne?' she wondered. The Ms. Alexander rule even applied to the adult beginner class scheduled next. After dropping off the kiddies with Quistis, Tirna wondered about the next class. Did they all know about her already? Had the news of her outburst spread the halls already? She feverently hoped this place wasn't as gossipy as Gallbadia.  
  
"Rinoa Heartilly?" "Present." Fujin Kazeno?" "HERE." "Maria Neinre(library chick)?" "I'm here!" "Xu Lai?" "Present." "Zell Dincht?" Silence. "Zell Dincht?" "umm..yeah, here." "Nida DuPont?" "Here." "Squall Leonheart?" "Yeah." "And last but not least, Seifer Almasy?" Silence. "Seifer Almasy?" "Yeah, here." Tirna smiled. This class was much larger than she'd expected. She was certain the boys would all drop out before long, but it was still nice to see them here. "Hello all, My name's Tirna, but in the dance studio, my name is Ms. Alexander at all times. Do you understand?" "Aww man, I ain't callin' no twelve year old Ms. Anything. I'm outta here!" One look at Raijin grinning at the door, made Seifer remember his bet and forget it at the same time. Tirna cracked her stick(actually her fighting staff) on the floor. The noise made everyone recoil slightly. "Mr Almasy! I am fifteen not twelve and if you don't want to follow my rules, then I suggest you get out of my classroom right this instant! I know Quistis doesn't take any crap from you and I won't either!" Seifer sat back down, watching Raijin double over in silent laughter in the doorway. "Young man, either take the class or get out of my doorway!" Raijin stared at the girl, many thought them to be related, and bolted. Tirna closed the door. "Well now. It's nice to see so many interested in dance and so many young men as well. Dance is an art form, one that takes dedication and skill, much like the weapons you have all learned to master. Here, I will teach you about the combination of strength and beauty, one of the many things that dance has to offer. This is a ballet class, and there will be other styles of dance offered soon, if ballet isn't quite your cup of tea. This is not really a class, only a meeting to inform you of my rules and the equipment you will need for the class." Rinoa raised her hand. "Ms. Heartilly?" "If we need equipment, then why were all those kids dancing before?" "That was my junior advanced class. These girls came to Garden with their own shoes and years of classes under their belt. On to equipment. Ladies, leotards and tights please. You can wear shorts or dance pants if you have them. Gentlemen, t-shirts and sweatpants will be sufficient if they are not too baggy. Everyone will need a pair of slippers which I will be selling after class. Thank you very much, see you next week."  
  
"I can't believe Rinoa roped him into taking ballet. The boy is whipped as hell!" "Irvine, why won't you answer me?" It was about a week after Tirna's arrival and Irvine still hadn't told them what was up. Tirna said he was a jerk, but she wouldn't say why. Selphie wasn't so much mad at her anymore as she was about to smack the grin off of Irvine's face."Why don't you take ballet Selphie? I'm sure you'd have fun." "Aaaaahhahhhahha!! That's it! No sugar, no beach trips, no nothing til' you tell me what is up with that chick!!" She stormed out of the room in frustration. 'She's probably gone to read some more Kirkegaard. As long as she stays away from the nihilism, I'm safe.' he mused. Why couldn't he tell her? Irvine sighed and started cleaning his gun(for real, you gross ppl), like he always did when he thought too hard. 'She'll hate me if I tell her what I did. Maybe it'll just blow over.' He put the gun down again and laid back on his bed. He could almost see Selphie's smiling face in the stuccoed ceiling. It eventually turned into Tirna, scowling blackly at him, then a younger version of her, smiling happily. And finally an image of Bryce Alexander, also smiling. "Arrg. Enough is enough!" Irvine sat up straight. "I gotta go talk to Tirna."  
  
Rinoa was used to Squall's moods, but the complete lack of a mood? "Why aren't you angry Squall?" she asked. "Hmm? Why would I be angry?" He looked completely oblivious. He had been playing Final Fantasy 9 and had been rather absorbed. "Because I'm making you take a dance class. Usually you sit around scowling when I make you do something. And when did you get that Playstation?" "Why would I be angry over something I can't do anything about? And when did you get to be such a nag?"he said, without even looking away from the screen. "Oooh, I liked it better when you didn't have such a mouth on you. I think you've been hanging out with that Almasy boy too much." Squall rolled his eyes, why did she always go off on him when he was doing something? "Yeah, well what are you going to do about it, Mommy?" "Well, 'mommys' gonna have to punish you." "Yeah, how?" "Like this." "Oh, that's the kinda punishment I want." "uh-huh."(random make-out noises) Suddenly a banging was heard on the door. "Aw crap!" Squall said. 'Whoever's behind that door's gonna get it.' He swung open the door to find Irvine. "Goddammit Kinneas, I was about to get some! What do you want?" Irvine fidgeted for a second. "Let me repeat myself: I was about to get some. If you don't tell me what you want, me and my Lionheart are gonna give you back to Selphie in little pieces." "Ummm...where's Tirna's room?" "Oh. When are you going to tell us what's up?" "Never, if I can help it." "Okay, it's three doors down the left of Quistis' room." Squall shut the door. "Where's mama's naughty boy?" "Coming!"  
  
  
Tirna Alexander was really, really tired. She had been taking some weapons classes at Garden and she was worn out. Add all of that to a bunch of giggling nine year old girls and more classes on the way and she could barely lift her staff. 'Grrrr. This wouldn't be so hard if he weren't here.' Almost, as if by magic, a knock was heard on the door. "Hey, Nana, it's Irvy, open up." "Go away!!" "I'm not going away. I'll just sit here until it's time for your class, which I believe is in ten minutes." Crap. She barely managed to get up and open the door, before flopping back down on the floor. "Why are you resting on the floor?" She rolled her eyes. "If you have to rest before doing more strenuous activity, you should lay on a hard surface, makes it easier to get back to work." They stared at each other. "That was a really crappy thing you did, Irvine." "I know." "Really crappy." "Yeah. It sounds horrible, I know, but I really just forgot about you." "So, I'm easily forgettable, is that it? It's that girl, right. Is she what made you forget?" "Not Selphie. Actually, she made me remember. You two are very much alike, you know?" "You know I'm going to forgive you, even though I really shouldn't." "Yeah, because I know what kind of person you are." Tirna dragged herself off the floor. "I gotta go teach that class of misfits you call your friends." "Have fun!"  
  
  
"Seifer Almasy?" "Seifer Almasy?.........Mr. Almasy, I know you're here somewhere!" Seifer was still in the changing room, being pushed by Fujin and Xu out of the door. "I'm not wearing this." "It's only a T-shirt and sweatpants." Zell piped. "Well your t-shirt doesn't have a Minnie Mouse on it!" The entire class giggled uncontrollably. "Since Mr. Almasy has decided to start us off with the abdominal area, everyone, sit-ups, now, sets of 8." After a strenuous warm-up of sit-ups, push ups, plies and stretches, the class was starting to feel like it was in basic training again. The only people not out of breath were strangely enough, Nida and Fujin. "Okay class. The first thing we will be learning is the five positions. Now first position, heels together, feet turned out from the leg." Tirna went around, correcting people's legs with her staff. When she approached Squall, he seemed offended by her touch. "Squall, this is my job. When you are wrong, I correct you. Now stand up straight." she said, pushing in the small of his back. "Good, Ms. Heartilly, Maria(library girl), hips straight, Zell, keep your heels together and stand still!! Seifer, at least try." Satisfied, she walked back to the front of the class. Squall was still scowling and making faces at Rinoa. Seifer looked very uncomfortable. "Okay, now plie in first position." She demonstrated. There were a few pathetic attempts, some decent ones and two perfect ones. "That was alright. Mr. DuPont, can you come demonstrate a correct plie in first position?" Nida walked confidently to the front. "Demi or grande, Madame?" "Demi, si'vous plait." He simply bent his knees in first position. "Not too hard, now is it class? Mr. DuPont, grande, please?" Nida bent down to an almost crouching position and came back up. "Par excellence. Now you all try, demi and grande in first." About half an hour later, they were on fifth position, plie and releve. "With arms, Mr. Almasy. Stay in releve, with arms for one, two, three, four, and down." Little did they all know that Selphie and Raijin were using a remote to take pictures of all of them on their tippy toes, arms over their heads like little ballerinas. "Score, ya know!" they whispered in the next room. After fifth position, they graduated off the barre, for a small amount of center work. "This step is very easy, it is called a chasse. Basically one foot chases the other." She demonstrated. Now you." The class lined up to go across the floor. Rinoa went first. She did the chasse nervously, but perfectly. Next went Xu, just about the same as Rinoa. Maria, the library girl got her feet mixed up and had to start over. Zell bounded across, looking halfway decent. Fujin did a chasse of perfect grace. Squall simply walked across the floor, eliciting a swat from Mme. Alexander. Seifer did an okay chasse. Nida got quite a lot of height, he almost flew across the floor. "Beautiful. Now, before you go, this is a bit advanced, but you can give it a whirl. These are called soutenu turns. You simply step, turn quickly on both feet and step again. Just give it a try." Rinoa did a few shaky soutenus before wildly swinging her arms. Zell attempted some, but sadly, all it was was an attempt. Everyone else besides Nida and Fujiin said 'screw it' and walked across. When Fujin and Nida went, Tirna called out "en l'air, en l'air" on each of their turns. The result was that on every step, they did a little jump and turned 'en l'air.' Everyone else watched awed. "Okay, class, that was great. See you next week! Keep stretching! Miss Kazeno, Mr. Dupont, may I have a word with you?" And of, course, the whole class stayed to hear what she had to say. "Would you two like to join the advanced class? You quite obviously have plenty of training, especially your jumps, Mr. DuPont. It consists of Ms. Trepe, Mrs. Kramer and a few other girls from Garden." "GREAT! WHEN?" " Every Wednesday at seven." Seifer looked up. "But those are Disciplinary committee meetings, Fujin." Fujin glared rather evilly at him, something which is easy to do if you have an eye patch and red eyes. "MOVE MEETINGS, OR ELSE!" Everyone took a step back. "Whatever you say Fuj.." 'And people call me whipped' Squall laughed. But then he realized he was wearing ballet slippers.  
  
Irvine headed for the second floor, where he knew Selphie and Raijin were taking pictures. He saw Zell talking to Maria, the library girl. "Maybe we could get together to practice, during the we--hey!" he said when Irvine grabbed him by the collar and dragged him with him "I don't mess with you when your game is on!" "I heard that!" Maria called after him. "DAmmmit Irvine!" When they got to the classroom door, they found Rinoa and Squall arguing, of all things, Selphie showing Seifer polaroids of him in fifth position, releve and Quistis talking to Tirna about the Deling City Ballet's extremely bland performance of Les Sylphides. "HEY PeOPLe! I have an announcement to make!" They actually all shut up. "About me and Tirna. I thought you would all think I'm a really bad person, if I tell you, but Tirna's forgiven me,so I guess I can tell you." "What is he talking about?" Seifer whispered. "U'mm Tirna's kind of my sister." Heads whipped from Tirna to Irvine to Tirna to Irvine again. "Naaahhh," was the verdict. "You see, her brother, Bryce, was the best friend I ever had. He was the first person I met when I left the orphanage. We played cowboys together, went exploring, even entered Gallbadia Garden together. He taught me everything I know about girls." Tirna giggles, "Not even half." Irvine sighed, yet again. "Anyway, this little brat had always been two years behind us, annoying us half to death. But Tirna was practically my sister by that time. When Bryce and me were twelve, at Garden, his parents and grandparents died in a fire. Bryce and Tirna were all that was left. About three years ago, we were almost done with school. Bryce went on a mission to train soldiers in Deling City. He didn't think he was going to get hurt, but everytime he left, he would always say to me, 'Irvine, you take care of my sis, okay, or I'll kick your ass in the great beyond. You'd be all she had left, if I was gone, and I know she can't stand you.' Then he went and a bunch of anti-government goofs made a mistake and blew up the wrong building. The wrong building is what killed my best friend." Rinoa gasped in shame. That hadn't been the Timber Owls, but another organization, they'd worked with. "So Tirna was my sister. I was old enough and they made me her legal guardian. It was the least I could do." Tirna yawned. "Get to the forgetting about me part." "You forgot about her?!!" Selphie exclaimed. Irvine was still wiping tears for Bryce on his sleeve."Umm...yeah. When you all came, I told Martine to tell her I was leaving. If I told her, she'd probably convince me not to go." "Damn straight!" Tirna quipped. "So I just left. And then there was that whole fighting Gallbadia Garden nonsense. When we got there, I looked desperately for Tirna, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I was so scared, until someone told me she was at dance camp the week the Garden had taken off. So she was safe at least. And then, after the whole saving the world and finding my earliest childhood friends, and the girl of my dreams, I kinda forgot about Tirna." " For a year and a half too!" Tirna piped in. "Well not really forgot. When I remembered, I felt so guilty, I didn't want to go back."  
  
  
"Oh Irvine......That's horrible!!" Selphie cried. "Not only did Rinoa's idiot friends kill your best friend, but you lost your little sister. That's traumatic. But that's still no excuse for letting me be mad at you and this little bundle of joy who made it possible for me to get a picture of Seifer like this!" Selphie giggled as she gave Tirna a big hug. "I'm headed downstairs to read some Kant!" 'Oh crap!' thought Irvine. 'Not Kant! I'm really gonna get it later.' "I'm really sorry about what happened to your best friend, and I assure you I had nothing to do with it. But that's no excuse for not sending Tirna a postcard at least, you big jerk! It's flower-arranging time, Squall!!" Rinoa started down the hall, Squall in tow. Squall managed to hand Irvine a note, before being dragged down the hall.   
  
Irvine,   
Dude, that's f****** up! You just left your little sister alone? If your' her legal guardian, shouldn't the court be after your ass? But she seems okay, and if she forgave you, then I guess it's all good. Man, do you have those FF9 codes I asked you about? Slip em' under the door. Rinoa's on a 'Japanese culture' kick. More flower arranging. Gotta Go.  
Squall  
  
  
Zell and Seifer looked at each other, noticed how similar they look, backed away from each other, looked at Irvine and said "JerK!! You don't just forget about cute little girls!" Seifer walked away first. Zell stayed to punch Irvine rather hard. "That's for leaving your little sister by herself for a year and a half. And that's for messing up my game on that library chick. And thats for no real reason whatsoever." Zell left.   
  
  
Quistis simply looked at him distastefully.  
  
"Now that wasn't so bad, was it Irvy? " Tirna giggled yet again. "I couldn't be outwardly mad at you for too long. But you know it's going to take a really long time for me to trust you again." Irvine leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Understood, NaNa." "One more thing." "What is it Nana?" "Bryce really is going to kick your ass in the great beyond." "I know." Quistis came back out of the dance studio with a cd collection. "Why don't you guys come with me? It's Karaoke night. Me and Xu never miss it. Of course, she is the Karaoke queen....."   
  
Irvine took his hat off his head and put it on Tirna's, like he used to. Then he put his little sister on his shoulders and started to walk down the hall. Then he stopped and told her to get off because she wasn't seven anymore. "Are you implying I'm fat?" she asked. He replied, of course not, and they went off toward the 'secret place/ karaoke bar' squabbling like families do.Up in heaven, Bryce Alexander, smiled down on them and then started training with Zell's warrior grandfather to get ready to kick Irvine's ass in the beyond. His family watched appreciatively.   
  
  
The End...........or  
  
Squall stared longingly at the Playstation while Rinoa carefully poured cups of tea with her long kimono sleeves hanging in the cups.  
  
'Hmmmm...categorical imperative. This justifies just about anything. Ooops, it's getting late, I better stop reading before I unconciously remove my self from existence again.' "Goodnight Mr. Bear."  
  
"RAIJIN,PHOTOGRAPHS EXCELLENT." "I'm glad you think so. Hey, Seifer, that was my best shot!" The little pieces of photograph paper floated into the trash can.  
  
Quistis, Irvine, Tirna, Maria, Zell and Nida, as well as some other unfortunate members of Balamb Garden Academy were 'enjoying' a rendition of 'I Will Always Love You' by one Xu Lai.  
  
And that was the end.  
  
  
  
Author..........Hey, how'd ya like it? Mostly OOC, very dense stuff, but It's my first fic, and I like it. If there's anything good about it, I think I came up with a bloody brilliant middle name for Irvine. And if you look closely, everyone in the story has a hobby, thus far......  
  
Squall-video games  
  
Rinoa--'japanese culture'  
  
Selphie--reading philosophy  
  
Raijin- photography  
  
Fujin-ballet  
  
Quistis-ballet  
  
Nida--ballet  
  
Xu--karaoke  
  
Seifer-making crappy bets with Raijin  
  
Cid--losing at cards to Squall  
  
Edea--secretarial work, ballet  
  
Irvine--exploring?  
  
Zell--flirting?  
  
Maria--not flirting with zell  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
